


beginnings

by technorat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Drabble, M/M, Vikings, based on fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/technorat/pseuds/technorat
Summary: Kylo Ren meets his bride-to-be from the northlands. He isn't at all impressed.





	beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This Drabble was originally posted June 6, 2017. The fanart it's based on can be found [here](http://jeusus.tumblr.com/post/161491623183/here-you-go-the-bizarre-arranged-marriage-au-i): 
> 
> Moving this here just in case.
> 
> you can find me [here](http://gaygalaxyguy.tumblr.com) on tumblr and you can find me [here](https://twitter.com/gay_galaxy_guy) on twitter

“I,” Kylo all but growls, shaking, shuddering with the anger that flows through him, “was promised a sweet bride to secure the peace between our lands and all I got was an angry _orange_ viking!”

His mother could not look less impressed with him then. She hardly raises a brow at his tone of voice. “Well,” she says simply, “I allowed the Jarl to choose an appropriate spouse for you.”

“And not only did he choose a spouse to end our line,” Kylo says, gesturing wildly with his wide, calloused hands, “but he couldn’t even send one of his _own_?”

Armitage Hux is the only son of a _Thane._

_An advisor’s son._

It could be a _joke_  for how ridiculous it all seems.

But _Hux_ standsat Kylo’s side, arms crossed over his chest, _orange_  hair long and done in some bizarrely elaborate style. He looks unimpressed with all the shouting. He’s heard it all before.

“I’m not stopping you from having children,” Hux says coldly in his frustratingly perfect Basic.

“They’d be _bastards_ then. That wouldn’t solve the problem,” Kylo says, turning upon his husband.

Hux shrugs his narrow shoulders, face impassive. “But your line would not end then, would it? I was under the impression that _that_ was your problem.”

Kylo tosses his hands in the air, exasperated. Hux has been impossible all day and shows no signs of stopping.

Leia has the audacity to smile, even slightly. She pats him on the shoulder, like he’s still a child, and says, “I think you two will get on wonderfully.”


End file.
